just met
by ilovechiz2199
Summary: My life was half decent when I first saw him. My parents had just died in a car accident, my younger brother turned to drugs, my boyfriend and I just broke up, and everyone stared at me while I walked down the halls.Because thats a decent life..yeah right


Disclaimer: I do not own vampire diaries!

Feeling like this was odd, but every teenage girl goes through it .. right? It was weird at first. He was that handsome, strange, and mysterious guy that every girl noticed. Of course he had everything a girl could ask for. From beautiful hair to amazing eyes to built and muscular, it was hard to resist him.

My life was half decent when I first saw him. My parents had just died in a car accident, my younger brother turned to drugs, my boyfriend and I just broke up, and everyone stared at me while I walked down the halls. Because thats a decent life .. yeah right. I knew my life could be worse but right now it seemed nothing could go my way. Until I saw _him_.

**Three Days Earlier**

Everything changed in a second. Bonnie tugged on my arm and made me look to his direction.

"Hold up," Bonnie said, staring into the principles office. "Who's this?" She questioned. We stood in the doorway watching a guy with a leather jacket and dark jeans talk to the school's sectary.

"All I see is back." I said, uninterested in the guy Bonnie was drooling over.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie said. I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Bonnie. See's a guy and automatically is drawn into him. "Where do you think he is from?" Bonnie asked, still staring at the strangers back. "I'm sensing Seattle." She guessed. "And he plays the guitar." Bonnie added.

"You really going to run this whole physic thing into the ground, huh?" I asked her. I tried to think back to when Bonnie first came like this. Then I remembered, I was just like her before the .. accident.

"Pretty much." She said, shrugging her shoulders and still not looking at me. I laughed again, forcing it to sound more natural. Then I saw Jeremy walking into the washroom. I had to confront him about what had happened and about the drugs. His new addiction was my fault. I just had to go to that stupid party!

"I'll be right back." I said, running off to talk to Jeremy.

Please be hot .. "I heard Bonnie saying to herself. I didn't pay attention to her. I ran right into the boys' washroom not even caring if anyone saw me.

I flew the door opened and saw Jeremy putting drops into his eyes. Another guy said something to me but I didn't care. I had a feeling I knew exacually what Jeremy was covering up and I wasn't just going to stand by. I grabbed his jaw and examined his eyes. "Great." I said, letting go of his face. "It's the first day of school and your stoned." I couldn't believe this.

"No I'm not." Jeremy denied. Great, now he's a stoner and a liar?

"Where is it?" I demanded. "Is it on you?" I asked, starting to feel his pockets. Jeremy pushed my hands away.

"Stop gra-" He started. "You need to chill yourself." He said. Chill?

"Chill myself?" I said. "What is that stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool." I regretted the words right when they came from my mouth, if he wasn't going to talk earlier he defiantly wasn't going to now. He probably hated me for everything I have done to this family. Everything I have done to him. I betrayed him in a way. I took his parents and his life. If it wasn't for me he never would have been on those drugs. I started feeling his other pocket determined to find them before a teacher did.

Look- stop." He said, pushing my hands away again. "I don't have anything on me, are you crazy?" He thinks I'm the crazy one? Well maybe so, but still. At least I didn't stuff pills down my throat or smoke pot.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy." I said, getting angry. Why wouldn't he just give them to me. I was only trying to protect him. He's my little brother for heaven sakes. "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself." I felt bad again, but he needed to hear it. He started walking passed me. I pushed his chest and tried pushing him back to where he was standing. "No, no, no, no." I said. He leaned back on the sinks then I gave up.

"You know what, go ahead. Keep it up, but know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time. You got it?" I said. I heard a toilet flush. I hadn't known there was someone in the washroom listening to me yell and banter at my little brother. I watched him leave than I took a deep breath. Jeremy glared at me. Then I decided I should start making peace.

"Jeremy, I know who you are," I started. "And it's not this person." The only emotion on Jeremy's face was anger. He had every reason to be angry with me right now. "So don't be this person." I stared into his eyes and waited for him to give me the pills or whatever he was taking. Instead, he stood straight and stared me in the eyes.

"I don't need this." He said. He walked out of the washroom and left me standing. I stood where I was and replayed what had just happened. Then I realized it probably wasn't the best idea to stay in the boys washroom. I went to open the door and bumped into a stranger but, at the same time a familiar person. I stared into his eyes, memorized by them.

"Uh, pardon me." He said. I watched his lips move in one motion. Something about him was different, in a good or bad way, though? I wasn't sure. "Uhm .. " He said, pointing to the door behind me. "Is this the mens room?" He asked. I couldn't keep my gaze away from his face. There was something about him ..

Yes, uhm .. " I said, scrambling for words. "I- I was just uhm .. " Wow, this is a great first impression. He stared down at me waiting for an answer. "I-I was just-" I studdered. "It's a long story." I finally said. He nodded slowly. I went to step around him, but of course, we did a little dance. I moved one way he moved another, great. "Just." I said under my breath. Just the perfect day. He smiled at me then turned his body so I could walked passed him. "Thank-you." I said, rushing away from him. Well Bonnie was right, he was a guy you could easily fall head over heel's for.

I felt his gaze on my back as I practically ran from him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I turned back to see if I was right. Hah! I laughed to myself. I was correct, he was watching me slip away. I turned the corner hoping he didn't notice that I caught him, but he probably did.

I turned back to see Matt staring at me. I quickly turned my attention back to the teacher. He was talking something about tension. Tell you one thing. Matt and I had a lot of that right now. It was obvious that he didn't want to break up and it tore me apart to do it, but Matt and myself were just better as friends .. and friends only. Now we aren't even that. My head started to turn without warning and my eyes drifted over my shoulder to the same boy Bonnie and I had been staring at. He returned my gaze from the corner of his eye. I looked away quickly and smiled to myself. It shocked me. The smile wasn't completely forced and it seemed so much more .. natural than it usually did.

I felt my phone trilling in my pocket. As the teacher turned to the board I looked at my screen and saw once new text message from Bonnie. I was temped to look at her questionably, but decided to just open the message. I smiled once again to myself reading over Bonnie's words. 'HAWT-E. STARING U.' I put my phone back and tried to actually focus on the teacher's lecture.

I lazily endured each class. It was only the first day back and I was tired of school. Everyone asked me how I was holding up and if I was alright. I said I was fine millions of times today. But when the final bell went I was glad. I could go and see my parents. I walked through the small town of Mystic Falls until I came to a fence. I opened it and walked on the grass to where I could be with my mom and dad. There was a crow snapping it's lungs from somewhere. They normally came around Thanksgiving not September. I ignored it and went to my parents' grave stone. I sat across from it and took out my diary my mother had given me when I was younger. Then, as usual, I wrote down my day. I made sure to not leave anything out. Especially that handsome guy in my home room.

I looked up when I heard another crow snapping noise. Then there was a large black crow resting onto of their grave stone. "Okay." I said, I must have been going crazy, talking to birds now? "Hi bird. It's not creepy or anything." I said under my breath. I continued writing, trying to forget the bird, but something caught the corner of my eye. I looked up from my diary and saw fog closing in on me. The crow snapped, again. I put my diary down and walked towards the crow.

"Shoo!" I said, waving my hand at it. It took off flying. "That's what I thought." I said to myself, walking back to my bag. Then I saw the crow on the grave stone I was perched against. I stepped back, frightened and shocked. I slowly got to my knees and got my bag. The crow continued to screeched. I began walking away. I turned back to see if it was still there than was taken back when I saw a black figure hidden behind the stone and the fog.

I was going to die, I knew it. I ran as fast as I could through the grave yard, passing different sized grave stones. I stumbled a little while I ran down a hill and then tripped. The fog kept closing in on me and I started pushing myself farther from the direction I'd just came from. I used the tree to help me get up. I looked from where I'd just came from and started backing away quickly. Then I turned around and felt my heart restart.

"You okay?" Said the new hottie from school. I looked warily at him, what was he doing here? I'd thought he'd just moved or transferred to Mystic Falls? I tried catching my breath, trying to breathe again.

"Were you following me?" I asked him, unsure. What if he was some phys co killer or something?

"No, I saw you fall." He said immediately. Great! Now he thinks I'm a clutz who hangouts in the boys' washroom. Terrific

Uh huh." I said. "You just happened to be .. hanging out in a cemetery." I questioned. It seemed weird how he magically knew his way around town, and if he lived in town before I would have recognized him. This town is too small not to know anyone.

"I'm visiting, I've uh, family here." He said, staring into my eyes. Could this day get any worse! Great job, Elena, you've out done yourself this time.

"Oh." I said. "Wow." I'm such an idiot. "Tackles, I mean, I'm sorry. It's the fog it's making me .. foggy." I said. "And then back there, there was this .. " I said, pointing over my shoulder. "This-this bird and it was all very Hitchcock for a second." I said, studdering. This guy must have thought I was nuts, I was beginning to too. "Tha- that is the bird movie, right? Hitchcock?" Really, Elena? There's this gorgeous guy standing in front of you and your talking about bird movies? Say something useful maybe? "I'm Elena." I said. He stared at me then finally spoke.

"I'm Stefan." Well there was one thing I was paying attention to in History, the attendance.

"I know." I said, smiling. "We have History together."

"And English and French." He said quickly. I stared at him. So he did notice me too.

"Right." I said. He moved closer to me and I felt my whole body go stiff. His hand extended to my shoulder and he pulled off a leaf that was stuck on my jacket. My heart started racing, again, and I looked to my feet, noticing his ring. "Nice ring." I said. He lifted his hand and stared at it.

"Oh. Uhm .. " He started. He looked back to me. "It's a family ring. Yeah, kinda stuck with it." He continued, smiling a genuine smile. "It's weird, huh?" He added. I started shaking my head.

"No, no, it's just that there's rings then there's .. that." I said, looking at it once again. We stood in front of each other. The silence wasn't awkward .. it was more relaxing than anything. We stared into each others eyes and just smiled to one another. Then Stefan's eyebrows came together. He started moving his head a little.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Stefan asked me quickly. I stared at him confused. "Did you hurt yourself?" He repeated slower. I examined my hands then rolled up my pant leg and saw red running down to my ankle.

"Oh." I said, shocked that I didn't even feel it. "Would you look at that. That is not pretty." I said, looking up to Stefan. He turned his head away from me. Did he not like blood or something? "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"You should go." He said, still not looking at me. I rolled my pant leg back down. "Take care of that." I turned to him.

"Really, it's nothing." I said, but there wasn't anyone there. I looked around me confused. Where did he go? He really must not like blood.

Bonnie called me asking if I wanted to meet her and Caroline at the grill. I told her I would than I quickly got into a clean pair of clothes. I ran down the stairs and passed Jenna.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the grill." I said, walking to the front door.

"Kay, have . I got this." Jenna said, I turned to face her. "Don't stay out late it's a school night." She put her hands to her hips to be more in authority. She really needed lessons or something on it. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." I said, going out the door. I stopped immediately as I encountered Stefan. "Oh." I said. Did he always greet people like this?

Sorry, I was just about to knock." He said, gesturing towards the door. I stared at him. It still didn't make sense why he would ditch me in the cemetery. "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier, I know it was .. strange." I continued to stare at him. So he noticed.

"No worries." I said, nodding my head. "I get it, blood makes you sweevish." Stefan nodded.

"Uh, something like that." He said. "How's your leg?" He asked.

"Oh, it's fine." I said. "Just a scratch really." He really wanted to talk about my wound? Well .. wait? "How did you know where I live?" I asked him, curious. He looked like he was searching for words.

"It's a small town .. " He said, nodding his head. "I asked the first person I saw." I nodded slowly, some reason I didn't buy that. "Uhm," Stefan said, reaching into his back pocket. "I though you might want this." He said, handing me my diary.

"I must have dropped it." I said, taking it. God knows if someone else ever found it. "Thank-you." I said. "Uh, I'm just going to put this ... " I said, walking into the living room to set it on the table. I went back to see Stefan still standing outside.

"I'm sorry," He said. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked. I felt sort of bad for him. He didn't know really anyone and it felt rude to not ask him to join me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm meeting a friend." I said, deciding if I should or not. "Would you like to come?" I asked him.

We walked into the Mystic Grill and had everyone stop what they were doing to see me walking next to Stefan. I noticed Matt sitting with Bonnie, he had his head turned from me than he was out of his seat. He walked over to Stefan and myself, extending his hand to Stefan.

"Hi, I'm Matt." He said. Stefan took his hand.

"Stefan." He said, shaking Matt's hand firmly. Matt turned to look at me.

Hey." I said, smiling that he was actually talking to me. Ever since the break up .. it's been different between us.

"Hi." He said. Matt offered him to play pool, but Stefan declined. Matt nodded. "Another time then." We watched Matt leave then I showed Stefan over to Bonnie and Caroline, who wanted to know all about him.

So many things happened in that hour or two. I found out that Stefan was born in Mystic Falls and moved away as a child, his parents also died, he was living with his uncle, and I was attending the back to school party with him.

The next day, after school, I went to the back to school party. Everyone was there, even Stefan made it. I learned more about him and I found myself opening up to him. I told him mostly everything, like the accident, and he listened. He never yawned or hunched while I told him what there was to know about me. Instead, he asked me questions and told me enlightenments that I could help but smile at, only half forced this time.

It was all fun and games until I saw Jeremy stumbling into the woods. I excused myself from the conversation with Stefan and followed him.

"Jeremy!" I called after him, trying not to trip on roots sticking up from the ground. "Jeremy, wait!" I yelled, then he tripped.

"Vicky?" He said. I ran up from behind him and saw him on top of Matt's sister, Vicky. There was blood pulsing from her neck, something must have bitten her. Jeremy put his hand to her neck and she shot up. "Vicky!" He said. Vicky's head slammed back down, against the dirt. "Vicky!" He said again.

"Jeremy, we have to get her help." I said, bending down beside him. He lifted Vicky from the ground and we went back to where the crowd was. Jeremy set her on a picnic table and Matt came running up from behind us.

"Vicky?" Matt said. "Call an ambulance!" He ordered looking down at his sister.

"She was bitten, she's lost a lot of blood." I told him.

The ambulance came faster than expected and they took Vicky to the hospital.

"Do you want a ride home?" Bonnie asked me. I nodded then went to get Jeremy. I found him by himself, drinking.

"Jer?" I said, walking towards him. "Bonnie's going to drive us home." Jeremy took another sip of his drink then got to his feet. "Jeremy?" I said. He looked at me then walked away. I went after him. "Jeremy, come on, we need to go home." Jeremy stopped on the outskirt of the woods.

"You can go home." He said. "I need to see Vicky." He looked at me once more before walking into the forest.

"Jeremy!" I called after him, but Bonnie caught my arm.

Let's just go, okay?" She said. "Jeremy will be at the hospital, he'll be safe." I nodded slowly and looked back to the forest.

Right when I got home I went to the living room and started writing in my journal. Everything that had happened tonight went in there. My conversation with Stefan, the things I got to learn from him, and what happened with Vicky. Something moved from the corner of my eye and I looked outside the window. I saw Stefan standing on the lawn looking at me. I smiled then waved. I closed my journal and went out the front door to talk to Stefan.

"Where did you go tonight?" I asked him. "Was the blood too much to handle?"

"Just a little." He said, smiling. There was a brush of wind that hit my arms. I looked to Stefan.

"It's cold out" I said to him, feeling goose bumps form on my skin. "Do you wanna come inside?" I asked him. "To talk?" He nodded slowly, his smile not vanishing.

"I'd love to." He said, stepping into the house.

I got this idea from a friend so tell me if you guys like it or not please R&R!


End file.
